Antauri: All Fun And Games
by Madam Komodo
Summary: Antauri isn't always as serious as he seems to be, and shows the team that he does have fun once in a while.   Songfic-We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel


**Antauri:All Fun and Games**

Summary: Even though Antauri is the most serious member of the Monkey Team doesn't mean he doesn't have a fun side too.  
A weird Antauri/Otto friendship fic with a funny twist in it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a normal day at the Robot Monkey Base. Chiro and Jinmay were out on a date, Sprx was listen to the new Offspring CD he got after enraging Nova by after constantly bugging her about lending him some money and gave her the puppy dog pout nonstop, Gibson was read a book about Albert Einstein, Nova stayed in her room continue beating her punching bag with Sprx's picture on it for tormenting her so much, and Otto and Antauri were at Otto's garage fixing a busted up DVD player. Otto would ask Antauri for a tool or two if he needed it. Antauri was happy to be of help to the green monkey, the same goes for the rest of the team as well. To help drown out Sprx's boom box and to help him work at a faster pace, Otto had the radio on.  
While Otto was finishing fixing it and testing it, a song came on the radio that caused both Antauri to stop what they were doing and began to listen. Otto deciding that the song sounded cool had it on auto record, and turned the volume up.  
Antauri recognizing the song, began to smile and snap his fingers to the beat.

'Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio

Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe

Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye"

Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye'

Antauri got up from his seat next to Otto's work table, and began to dance while singing along with the radio. Otto, who was already finished with fixing the broken DVD player, smiled and got up to join the silver monkey. So now both monkeys were singing along and dancing to the easy beat of the music.

'We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it'

'Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser aand Prokofiev  
Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc

Roy hn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, dacron  
Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock Around the Clock"

Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland

Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev  
Princess Grace, "Peyton Place", trouble in the Suez'

"What in the name of Shuggazoom is going on here?" Nova asked as she listened to the music and then with a fake mad tone, "No fair, who said you guys could dance and sing along with 'We didn't start the fire'….without me." Otto who had the music on pause pushed the pause button to unpause it.  
Nova then went to the other side of Antauri and began to join the boys in their harmless fun.

'We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it'

'Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, "Bridge on the River Kwai"

Lebanon, Charlse de Gaulle, California baseball  
Starkweather, homicide, children of thalidomide

Buddy Holly, "Ben Hur", space monkey, Mafia  
Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go

U-2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, "Psycho", Belgians in the Congo

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Hemingway, Eichmann, "Stranger in a Strange Land"  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion'

Gibson past by to get a few more books about Einstein, but suddenly stopped and went back to the garage. He stared blankly at the three monkeys. Otto had once again hit the pause button, hoping the music wasn't disturbing Gibson's concentration on the book he was reading. Gibson continued his gaze until he heard the music as well. Giving a small smile before saying, "Oh good they're playing my favorite song."  
He took a sit beside the radio and watched his friends and teammates dance and sing along with the music.

' "Lawrence of Arabia", British Beatlemania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson

Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex  
JFK, blown away, what else do I have to say'

When the 'what else do I have to say.' part came up Antauri put both hands and acted stressed out before laughing along with Nova and Otto.

'We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it'

Otto still dancing along with the music, had noticed that Gibson wasn't joining in on the fun. So Otto being the fun loving monkey that he is, walked over toward Gibson. Otto had once again put it on pause and both Nova and Antauri was looking hopeful at the blue monkey.  
"Why aren't you dancing along with us, Gibson?" Otto asked curiously, "Can't ya dance?"  
Gibson sighed, "No Otto I can dance, I just prefer to listen to the song instead of hopping around."  
"Aww, Come on Gibson, Where's your sense of fun?" Otto whined, before grabbing Gibson's arm and directing his toward his dancing comrades. Gibson giving a sigh of defeat began to dance along too, when Otto pushed the play button again.

'Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock  
Begin, Reagan, Palestine, terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan'

Sprx stormed in, annoyed that this old music was drowning out his hip awesome music.  
"What in the name of Caesar's ghost is going on here?" He asked, upon seeing Gibson dancing Sprx began to laugh.  
"I can't believe 'Brain Strain' is dancing along, How on earth did you do that?"  
Gibson rolled his eyes at the red monkey. Nova on the other hand, was now in a teasing kind of mood and decided that getting Sprx to dance to old music would be even more fun.  
"Sprx, come dance with us." Otto chirped happily, "Its fun."  
"No."  
"Oh come on."  
"No."  
"Please Sprxs." Nova said, making the face that she know he can't resist.  
Sprx groaned, "Oh, alright, but just this once, ok."  
Nova smiled, as Sprxs walked over beside her while Otto pushed play again.

' "Wheel of Fortune", Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless vets, AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz  
Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
Rock and roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore'

Antauri had once again made a stressed pose as 'I can't take it anymore' while the rest of the monkeys sang along while laughing along with him.

'We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it'

'We didn't start the fire  
But when we are gone  
Will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on...'

Once the song was finished, Otto turned to the group, "Wanna do it again?" he asked, getting ready to press the rewind button.  
The rest of the monkeys looked at each other and nodded in unison.  
"Yes." said Nova.  
"Heck yeah." declared Sprx.  
"Indeed." Gibson said.  
"Sure, Its very relaxing plus we are spending some good quality time with each other right now, so yes, what could it hurt." Antauri replied.  
The rest of the monkeys nodded again, as the green monkey played the rewind and play button.

As the monkey team danced and sang along with the music, they didn't even notice Chiro and Jinmay were back from their date.  
Chiro at first couldn't find the any of the monkey member's in their rooms so he and Jinmay decided to look in Otto's work garage. When they first entered there they found the monkeys dancing along with the music. While Otto played the song for the third time Jinmay got out her camcorder and taped the whole scene on DVD.

As the song finished and the monkeys sat down on the floor exhausted for dancing so long and also feeling happy cause of all the fun time they had. They all sat on the floor laughing, and acting as only a bunch of really close friends would act.  
Chiro and Jinmay laughed along with them. Startled by the sudden laugh and not have known the two were standing there, the monkey jumped slightly.

Antauri looked at Chiro for a moment and then asked, "Chiro, how long have you two been standing there?"  
"For a few minutes why."  
"No reason."  
Sprx looked a bit uneasy, "So how much of it did you two see anyway?"  
"All of it, and Jinmay was even able to get it on tape."  
All of the monkeys except for Antauri looked shocked at the robotic girl. They gazed at Jinmay with a faked gaze of anger. Otto insteadly bolted back up on his feet.  
"Get Her." Otto cried with excitement and laughter, as he and the rest of the monkey team, excluding Antauri chased after the girl.  
Jinmay giving a fake shriek of terror handed Chiro the camcorder and ran as the team followed her both Jinmay and the monkeys laughing as they ran.

Chiro looked down at his mentor down on the floor, chuckling to himself. He knelt down and sat with him.  
"I take it you guys had a pretty good day while me and Jinmay were away." Chiro said smiling, glad that the monkeys found some time to have some fun after a hard mission.  
Antauri sat up while giving a light hearted chuckle.  
"You have no idea, Chiro." he said laughing, "You have no idea."

THE END

A request from a friend on Deiviantart, an Antauri fanfic. I figure that the song 'We Didn't Start The Fire' by Billy Joel would be a good song for the monkeys to dance too. I'm sorry if the character aren't in character, I never got to see the show when it was aired. Oh and I'm also sorry if this fanfic isn't the best, I tried my best to make it good.  
So SBG6, I hope you like it.  
I also hope the rest of you guys will like it too. Oh if you have never heard 'We did't start the fire' I suggest you listen to it, cause in my opinion its a awesome(yet annoyingly addictive song). 


End file.
